Sat Bot
The Sat Bot is an antenna-themed Attack Bot. Years ago, when Dillon had been captured by Venjix, this Attack Bot was the one responsible for taking Dillon's memories from him. It is one of the few Attack Bots capable of speech. Biography Later, Venjix sent the Sat Bot into Corinth to cause Corinth's Shield Energy to become disrupted, thus allowing other Attack Bots to enter the city. Once Doctor K found the source of the disruption, Dillon & Ziggy went to check it out, while the others fought off more attacks at the docks. The plan was to have Dillon force the bot down to where Ziggy was, and then Ziggy would finish the bot off. However, things did not go as planned. Dillon soon remembered the Sat Bot was the one who had stolen all of his memories. Sat Bot also seemed to remember Dillon as well. In fact, the Sat Bot still had all of Dillon's past memories. Dillon Morphed and tried to fight the Sat Bot, but with his memories at risk of being destroyed with the Sat Bot, the Black Ranger wasn't on full guard. The Sat Bot then used his ability to fire his lasers through the city's weather grid. This blasted the Black Ranger off of the roof. Luckily, the Green Ranger came to his aid and used his Teleportation Power to save him. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers then caught up with the others and found the Sat Bot. They fought him, while Red was about to slash him with his Street Saber, until the Black Ranger stopped him. Dillon still wanted to keep the Sat Bot online in hopes of gaining his memories back, but Scott ordered the team to destroy the Sat Bot. The Green Ranger went after the Sat Bot and managed to strike him a few times with his Turbo Axe. When the team was distracted by a power surge from the Black Ranger, the Sat Bot struck the Rangers with a blast from his lasers. Dillon realized that the safety of Corinth City was more important than his memories and he joined the fight against the Sat Bot. The Rangers then formed the RPM Enforcer and used it to destroy the Sat Bot. However, after the battle, Doctor K scanned Dillon's body and discover that the Sat Bot had transmitted a signal into Dillon’s arm containing an encrypted initiation code. It initiated the virus that was lying dormant inside his implanted robotics. That machinery within Ranger Black had restarted a self generation process. It was learned that the virus was growing, and it would keep growing until it had taken him over entirely. It was also learned that there was no antidote to the virus. Notes * He is one of the three attack bots who can talk. (1st Being Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot (Water Hoser) & 2nd being Dyna Bot) * Unlike his counterpart, Sat Bot is the only monster to use final words upon his death. * He's also the only monster who's destroyed offscreen, as after he's hit with the RPM Enforcer, he's ejected from the blast and then destroyed. See Also Category:RPM Category:Attack Bots Category:Venjix Computer Network Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights